The Bestfriend and the Girlfriend
by MissParanoia
Summary: I've always watched my bestfriend, my blood brother fail again and again in pursuit of the one person we both love, but now that realization has dawned on me, who says I should always be on the sidelines?
1. Chapter 1

Remus is Lily Isabella Evan's first guy friend, in a literal sense, of course.

On the other hand, I heard Lily clearly say, "Peter has always been a part of my life." No, not because they share something special, something that intertwines their lives together. But it's because, Lily tutors Peter every Monday, Wednesday and Friday for extra credit.

James, well, we all know what James' part is in Lily's life. He has been once a pest, a scum of the earth for Lily but after the course of six years, Lily learned to tolerate him, yes, he and his attitude, the whole package, if one would say. James, of course, learned to change – not drastically, but he changed subtly in way that was enough for Lily.

So that's leaves, me. Who am I? I'm pretty sure you know me. No, I'm not any of the people I listed before, I mean, why would I refer to myself in the third sense?

So, if you're not as dense as Peter, you must have at least an inkling of who I am.

I am Sirius Black.

James Edward Potter's partner in crime, best friend, and blood brother.

And I'm in love with Lily Evans.

Funny, huh? How clichéd everything is?

The best friend fell in love with the girlfriend.

As I flip through the pages of time, I DON'T AND WILL NEVER HAVE ONE OF THOSE PINK, FLUFFY AND FRILLY DIARIES PETER HAS, in my head, of course, I can remember that everything, my whole dilemma, happened on my seventh year in Hogwarts, my true home.

SLAM! James Potter burst into the door donning a smile, nay, a grin that exposes all his white, straight and sparkling teeth for everyone to see. Why?

"James, must you always destroy everything in sight?"

"Oh, about that. Sorry, Remus.", James said apologetically while rushing to get his wand. "Reparo!"

"James, you're seriously creeping me out. I mean, everything you do, does creep me out. But tell me, why are you smiling?"

"Well, if you must know, (at this, Remus rolled his eyes), I asked Lily if she wanted to be friends, and with a smile lighting up her angelic face, she said yes. Moony, my first L.A.!"

"L.A? Los Angeles? James, are you going on a trip without us?" piped Peter.

"No, of course not! L.A. means Lily Acceptance."

Sirius Black, eavesdropping on the conversation between his friends while in the shower, shouted, "Wow, James, you really outsmarted your self! You truly are the pinnacle, no, the epitome, of wisdom and knowledge in this room!"

"Says the person who isn't aware after his six years in Hogwarts where and what a library is.", James shot back.

"Oh yeah? I know what a library is, Mr. Potter. In Sirius' Webster dictionary, it is the place where geeks, nerds and all-around bookworms live… off books and mad librarians."

"Take that back, Mr. Black! My beloved Lily loves the library and still she is unanimously the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts." challenged James.

James, thinking that he won the mock battle of wits with his best friend, burst out of the room. He wasn't aware that Sirius muttered, "I've known that for years."

Knowing that his friends would do everything in their power to torment him and his love life by destruction (of a supposed-to-be date), James, though he hated the prospect of lying to his friends, kept the fact that he was meeting Lily under the beech tree in front of the Black Lake a secret.

Seeing Lily under their meeting place, James was filled with a new kind of hope, not the desperate kind that he used to feel in the past years when pursuing Lily, but hope, just plain old hope.

Lily was looking around her, _Perhaps, looking for me_., and when she spotted James, she waved him over.

"Hey Lily." James said while sitting and stretching his legs beside Lily.

"James."

"Lily, you look kind of spaced out. You know, before I came."

"I do?"

"Yeah, like a dazed and glassy look in your eyes."

"Oh. Guess my mind took a mind of its own."

Attempting to make conversation, James asked,"So, Lily, what were you thinking of? You don't have to answer if I'm being too nosy. I'm just plain curious, that's all."

"No, it's fine. But, you might get a little freaked out because of it. I am pathetic."

Once he heard the last of Lily's sentence, he fought the urge to capture her face between his hands and kiss her forehead. _Lily? Pathetic? Yeah, and I'm Tom._

"What is it?" James said, in a voice that surprised even him.

Hearing James' concern under his words, she gathered the courage and replied truthfully, "You."

"Why?"

"I just realized how cruel and pathetic I was to you. And I'm so sorry. I understand if you can't forgive me. I'll understand. I just want you to know."

Loving the fact Lily was being truthful to him, he took her hand and cupped her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. And said, "And I still love you for that."

"Really?"

_This is it. All my dreams finally coming true. I love her. And at least I think she has some soft part for me in her heart._ With this realization, James was leaning in to kiss Lily when…

"Hey Lily-Flower, Prongs!"

_ABSO-BLOODY-LUTELY FANTASTIC!_


	2. Sirius Pond

(A.N) Dear readers, I sort of imagined a slightly emotional two-shot featuring Sirius forbidden love for Lily, but I'm sorry. I just had this strange dawning realization that I should be much better in writing wacky P.O.V.s since all of my stories are yes, mostly P.O.V.s.

This chapter highlights Sirius POVs ONLY. Except for the last sentence. *insert smiley face here*

Please do leave reviews. Flames are unavoidable, but please, do cut me some slack. XOXO. And hopefully, two days from now, I'll be able to update. Plus, I love you all so much that I don't want to leave you gripping the edges of your seat in anticipation for what will happen next. (Humble, much?)

Hmm. Something's not right. I just can't put my finger on it. I mean, why would James just leave us here gaping like idiotic goldfishes when he knows we want to know every single detail? I think, no, I know he's not telling us something. And I'm not gonna stand here and wait.

Yes, against my better wishes (not!), I followed him, I think I actually ducked behind corridors and portraits to keep up with my "I'm-a-spy" charade. You see, I've happened to watch this cool movie, about a cool dude, I think his name was James Pond, or something. And of course, I used my new "spy" skills, which I got from watching the Pond movie about, I think, twenty eight times, in finding out what James is keeping from us, his best friends.

So, when I opened the Entrance doors (A/N: Sorry, don't know what they're called.) and at the same time, waved at a few of my fan club girls, I scanned the lake for Prongs…. and what the Merlin's beard ?!?!?

He's sitting beside my Lily, I mean, Lily, and Lily has this glassy look in her emerald- green eyes, which could only mean one thing – she's struck by the Potter Charm! And since I love her….I can't let that happen. Whoever said the quote, "If you really love her, set her free and if she comes back, she's yours" is dead wrong. Why wait? Why wait in the sidelines praying to whatever deity crossed your mind at the moment? When you could just run to where they are and break up their little scene?

And I did just that.

"Hey Lily-Flower, Prongs!"

Oh my bloody hell! Prongs has this "Run, run as fast as you can" look which could only account to one thing – I'm dead. But I've always believed in self-sacrificing. Whatever, that is, for my Lily's affections.

"Yes, Sirius?", James demanded.

"Nothing. It's just that I decided that after cleaning myself up, I should go…. (Sirius said while scanning the grounds for some plausible excuse)..wade my feet under the Black Lake."

"Can't you bloody do that without disturbing other people's lives?" James retorted. (Anyone within a one-mile radius could notice that his usual composed and cool voice is now beginning to be a few notches higher.)

"Uh..Actually, I was about to do exactly just that but this strange realization dawned upon me, I mean, since you're my best friend, my fellow Marauder, my blood brother, I reckon you should come with me?"

"Oh wow. That's the best and most ridiculous excuse for a lie I've heard in my entire life! Now, tell me, Sirius, what is it?!?"

"So, this is how this ends, huh? James Potter, I've been with you through thick and thin, I was your refuge, your ever-capable foundation, and this is how you repay me? I can see when I'm not wanted." And with a final toss of his beautiful mane, he rushed away from the scene of probably one of his most humiliating moments (especially with the fact that his Lily was there, quivering with laughter.)

But since, I am a spy, the Sirius Pond of the Wizarding World, I mean, why does the best super agent slash spy be named after James? Can anyone else see the injustice in this world?

Anyway, what I meant was, I just can't leave Lily in the clutches of my best friend who, admittedly, like me, has captivated many ladies, both young and old, with his infamous "Potter charm". So, I dodged behind the nearest, most insect-free bush, (Déjà vu.) and painstakingly listened to Prongs and Lily's conversation. Okay, so I eavesdropped. Can you sue a guy for his desire to protect his lady love?

"I'm sorry, Lily. You know Sirius has always been like that."

"Yeah, I know. I really admire him for his spontaneous-ness."

"Right, so you were saying? I mean, before we were so rudely interrupted?"

"Uhh."

"Lily?"

"Oh, James, please forgive me, I got to go. I promised Patrick Wood I'd help him with his…uhh, help him. So, see you later. Bye!" With those parting words that cruelly wounded James, she, just like the one before her, rushed away from her once comfortable afternoon with James.

_Great!_ ,James snidely contemplated, _As usual Sirius is always here to save the world. Yeah right._

Once Lily was out of his sight, he stormed towards the seventh year's dormitories to give Sirius a verbal beating he would never forget.


	3. He is so dead

James, seething whilst muttering words a child would not like to hear, burst into the boys' dormitories.

"SIRIUS!"

He scanned the room for any sign of his so-called bestfriend.

"Prongs, would you like to tell us why you find it very much difficult to enter the room without making any noise? I'm trying to concentrate here." A very annoyed-looking boy grumbled.

"Sorry." James was about to leave when, "Oh, Prongs."

"Yeah?"

With one hand on the doorknob, he turned to look at his bookworm of a friend whose eyes were already glued to his book and waited quite impatiently.

"If you're looking for Sirius, I guess you should try the grounds. 'Cos he rushed in here not 5 minutes ago, looking harassed, if I might add and uttered something about 'rescuing her emerald-eyed damsel-in-distress'", Remus answered, biting his lower lip — he had to keep himself from laughing at his two friends' predicament.

But when he looked up to throw a grin at the bespectacled boy, he realized his friend had already left.

_JAMES' POV_

_He is so dead._

James kept repeating the same sentence over and over in his head like a mantra – he was so close to kissing the object of his desires, he could almost taste it! But then, Sirius, like the bloody idiot that he is, just had to ruin everything. _Does he have a death wish or something? _

_I'm gonna kill him._

Just then, James caught sight of something that made him stop and stare– Lily was sitting by the Lake, with her head leaned back towards the clouds, the setting sun casting rays that made her angelic face shine even brighter. James sighed wistfully. _I am truly hopeless._

But seeing another sight took him out of his reverie.

Only a few feet away was Sirius Black, heading for Lily, with a bouquet of yellow roses in his right hand… and a determined look on his handsome face.


End file.
